The nothing I've become
by Salamandra Black
Summary: Matthew Williams, un joven adicto a internet y con nulas habilidades sociales ingresa en el psiquiátrico de Redville, dónde conocerá a su psicólogo Francis Bonnefroy, que le ayudará a descubrir que no todo es blanco o negro. France x Canada.


_001_

_Esta vida es una comedia para quienes piensan __y una tragedia para quienes sienten_

_-Horace Walpole IV Conde de Oxford_

El sonido puntual de su despertador sobresaltó al joven Matthew Williams, quien dormía profundamente sobre el teclado de su ordenador. Se frotó los ojos adormilado y apagó de mal humor el trasto que emitía aquel ruido infernal.

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas que se había acostado y lo último que deseaba era ir a clase. Lleno de gente real y ruido real. Lo odiaba. Gruñó por lo bajo y estiró los dedos agarrotados de las manos. Su habitación era un revoltijo de mantas, cajas de comida rápida y juegos esparcidos por todas partes. En su mundo podía ser un héroe, un apuesto caballero que rescataba aldeanos y hacía el bien al cual todos admiraban, o podía decantarse por el lado oscuro y controlar todo un ejército que arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, haciéndose cada vez más rico.

Tenía el poder de controlar su vida y la de los demás, nadie le despreciaba, incluso era _necesario _en los rids. Detrás de la pantalla se encontraba su mismo ser, discutía en foros sobre anime y juegos, y era reconocido por la gente. Pero ahí acababa la cosa. El admirable soldado de detrás de la pantalla no era más que un chico de 17 tachado de antisocial antes de poner un pie en el instituto, con el pelo siempre despeinado y vistiendo sudaderas varias tallas más grandes.

- Adiós Matt cariño, te quiero! -escuchó una voz proveniente de la escalera y luego pasos apresurados y un portazo, dejando sus palabras de despedida en el aire. Allá iba su madre, la única persona con la que era capaz de cruzar más de un par de palabras en la vida real.

Se levantó perezosamente, dudando entre saltarse las primeras horas de clase y quedarse jugando o ir, lo que implicaba tener que soportar una o dos horas más de tortura con sus no queridos compañeros. Suspiró, se lavó y cambió de sudadera por otra azul más nueva (su madre decía que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos), tomó la mochila y salió a la calle.

Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, en parte por el aire helado de otoño, en parte por la gente. Caras sin vida que pasaban fugazmente a su lado para ser substituidas por otras exactamente iguales, olvidando las primeras y las anteriores a estas, a penas compartiendo un efímero momento en sus vidas.

Llegó al instituto en un tiempo que le pareció eterno. En los pasillos se escuchaban risas ahogadas y chillidos que provenían de un grupo de seis o siete chicas rubias, con minifaldas que a poco llegaban a ser cinturones, Bufó molesto. No quería tener que compartir un sólo segundo más con esos retrasados que pensaban que el mundo giraba alrededor suyo y tenían más razón que nadie. Únicamente preocupándose de si mismos, vivían sus vidas sin valor a costa de los demás.

Algunos se lo tomaban más en serio: estudiaban y sacaban las notas más altas para ir a las mejores universidades. El tipo de hijos que los profesores adoran y los padres de los cuales se sienten orgullosos, cómo si pensaran que el ser de su misma sangre tenía que ver algo en eso. Una vez más, atribuyéndose el mérito sin merecerlo.

Luego estaba él. Invisible para todos excepto su madre y el conserje acostumbrado a verlo llegar tarde. Adicto a los juegos y sin un sólo amigo real en sus 17 años de vida. Prescindible. Al entierro de Mozart acudieron tan solo contadas personas, al de Beethoven cientos. Pero él no era ningún genio musical, tan sólo un muchacho sin aspiraciones en la vida y motivación nula.

Recogió los libros de su taquilla con parsimonia. A su lado una pareja se daba el lote, besqueándose y metiéndose mano sin un ápice de consideración del lugar en el que se encontraban y tampoco por parte de Matthew, quien no sabía dónde mirar. Por suerte también para ellos era invisible y pasó desapercibido. O casi.

-¿Eh tú, qué coño miras?- el típico musculitos sin neuronas se había percatado de su presencia y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Matthew no dijo nada, impasible. Se echó la mochila al hombro dispuesto a abandonar la escena cuánto antes.

- Te estoy hablando a ti, desviado - ahora el chico se había separado de su novia y le miraba fijamente. Ella rió y el bajito vio desprecio en sus ojos. "Rarito" parecían decir. Estúpida.

- No soy un "desviado" y créeme, no tengo ningún interés en lo que hagáis tú o tu novia - cerró la taquilla de golpe y se giró para retomar su camino, pero el grandullón lo sujetó de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared. Matthew sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza cuándo esta golpeó contra la piedra dura.

- Repite eso -masculló el otro con los dedos aprisionándole hiriendo los brazos del menor.

- No soy homosexual -dijo muy bajito pero con calma. El otro escupió en el suelo y lo soltó. Matthew se frotó la cabeza dolorida y levantó la vista sólo para alcanzar a ver un puño cerrado que le golpeó de lleno en la cara. Las gafas cayeron al suelo rotas. Se llevó una mano al labio, un hilillo de sangre le cruzaba la comisura de los labios. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero el otro no había acabado.

- Desgraciado friki de mierda - propinó un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago que hizo al rubio doblarse en dos. Matthew se sujetó el estómago con ambas manos.

- Inútil -espetó con desprecio, y con la chica riendo del brazo se encaminaron por los pasillos dejando al rubio humillado y sólo de rodillas en el suelo. Los demás alumnos murmuraban y echaban miradas, algunas furtivas, otras descaradas, en su dirección. Pero nadie le tendió la mano, nadie le ayudí, ni siquiera dos profesoras que pasaban por allí.

Recogió la mochila del suelo con esfuerzo. Arrastró los pies hasta el baño, con las gafas rotas colgando precariamente de una oreja, lo cual le confería un aspecto bastante cómico. Se miró en el espejo y rozó con los dedos el corte sangrante, retiró la mano casi al instante. Dolía. Se apoyó en el lavamanos tratando de respirar pausadamente.

Definitivamente había sido un error ir al instituto. Volvería a casa en el acto, se encerraría en su cuarto por varios días hasta que estuviera recuperado de la cruda noción de humanidad. Por un día ya había tenido suficiente contacto humano. Pasados unos minutos salió del baño dispuesto a ir inmediatamente a casa.

Salió del recinto y giró la esquina. Se estremeció al reconocer al musculitos que le había pegado fumando con otros cuatro tipos, todos con las mismas pintas de insuficientes mentales de complexión atlética. El otro silbó y Matthew tragó saliva. Probablemente sólo querían molestarle. Tragó saliva cuándo vio que él y sus amigos le seguían a cierta distancia, llamándole.

Pretendió hacer cómo que les ignoraba, pero de repente dejó de oír sus escalofrío recorrió su piel y echó a correr. Jadeando dobló la calle y se escabulló entre la multitud. Miró hacia atrás, todavía lo buscaban. Corrió lo más deprisa que su débil constitución le permitía y bajó a la estación del metro con los chicos pisándole los talones. Se precipitó dentro del vagón justo cuándo las puertas se cerraban. Estaba a salvo.

Se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento y cerró los ojos. Cuándo despertó descubrió que llevaba dos horas dormido, y de pura suerte la próxima parada era la suya. Debía haber hecho ese recorrido unas seis veces. Salió a la calle, ya era mediodía. A cualquier otro le preocuparía que en su casa le vieran en semejante estado, pero la madre de Matthew trabajaba todo el día. No habría nadie esperándole que le estorbara.

Una vez en su casa cerró la puerta de un golpe y subió rápidamente las escaleras, tiró la mochila a un rincón de cualquier manera y se encerró en el baño. Gritó. Lágrimas de rabia se escurrían por sus mejillas. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, un blanco fácil al que todos podían molestar. Pero él ya lo había decidido: no necesitaba nada ni a nadie de este mundo.

Tomó la cuchilla de afeitar que su madre le había regalado hacía dos años: nunca la había usado. Sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos y se arremangó la sudadera, pero no tuvo el valor de pasarla por el antebrazo. "Cobarde" se reprendió a si mismo. Se hizo un ovillo en la bañera vacía y siguió sollozando y maldiciéndose a él y a todos.

A su madre por descuidarse de su hijo a penas compartiendo un breve saludo por las mañanas. A su padre por haberlos dejado en la guerra. A todos los que le habían humillado o insultado alguna vez, y a quienes lo veían parados sin hacer nada. No sabría decir con exactitud el tiempo que pasó en aquella postura incómoda escuchando únicamente sus pensamientos y el gotear del grifo.

Para cuándo se levanto ya era de noche. Enchufó el pc, se secó los ojos rojos con la manga de la sudadera, se puso los cacos y a partir de ahí se sumergió de lleno en el mundo online. El único que realmente importaba, en el que podía ser él mismo, SU mundo.

Así pasó las horas, comiendo lo que encontraba por ahí y bebiendo coca-cola. Superó el ranking en varios juegos. Se metió en tantos raids que no recordaba cuál era cuál. Eso sí, no habló con nadie a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario, sólo por escrito. Olvidó su vida, su nombre real y a su madre, hasta que en cierto momento escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y luego la puerta de su habitación se vino abajo y entraron varios policías.

Matthew se quitó los cascos por primera vez en mucho tiempo para ser acosado por una sarta de preguntas, intentó hablar pero tenía la boca demasiado seca y parecía haber olvidado cómo emitir sonido alguno. Uno de los polis sacó el móvil y llamó a alguien. Descorrieron las cortinas buscando algún indicio de droga, pero desistieron rápido al no encontrar nada.

Y de pronto el chico se vio arrastrado a comisaría. Se cubrió la cara con las manos al recibir de lleno la luz del sol, nunca la había encontrado tan molesta. Le hicieron sentarse en una silla y estuvo un buen rato allí sin hacer nada, mirando cómo la gente iba de un lado para otro. Varias veces le preguntaron si quería beber algo, pero él simplemente se negaba a responder o perdía la mirada vacía en algún punto lejano. Parecía medio consciente de dónde se encontraba.

Finalmente le llevaron al despacho del jefe, uno con olor característico a sillas de plástico, colillas y café. Un hombre de aspecto severo le miraba ceñudo. Tenía bigote. Eso estaba bien, pensó el rubio, todos los comisarios jefes deberían tener bigote. El hombre comenzó a formular preguntas, Matt sólo jugaba con los hilos de la sudadera. Tan enfrascado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia, se levantaba y le sujetaba por el cuello de la sudadera.

En ese momento despertó y se dio de bruces contra la realidad. Escuchó al oficial gritándole y el pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Qué había hecho?

- TE DIGO QUE ME RESPONDAS, ¿DÓNDE ESTA TU MADRE? - el chico se sobresaltó y le empujó cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué.. qué he hecho? -preguntó con voz trémula- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -miraba a todos lados asustado. El policía se percató del estado de confusión que presentaba el muchacho y suavizó el tono.

- Llevas una semana y media sin ir a clases -dijo despacio- el instituto llamó a tu casa y al no contestar nadie nos dejaron el caso a nosotros. Eres menor de edad.

Matthew suspiró y se acomodó en la silla. Respondió a todo en voz baja y dio el número de su madre, quien acudió enseguida a comisaría. Le abrazó y exigió saber de qué se le acusaba a su hijo.

- Sea lo que sea lo pagaré, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada -aseguraba la mujer.

- No se trata de pagar nada, hasta dónde yo se la educación es gratuita. No creo que se encuentre muy bien -dijo señalando a Matt, que estaba callado en su silla sin decir nada.

-¿Ausencia? ¿De qué se le acusa exactamente? -preguntó la madre alzando el mentón.

- ¿Pero usted qué clase de madre es? ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta de que este chico lleva faltando a clases por más de una semana? -señaló al rubio que sólo se hundió en su silla tratando de hacer oídos sordos.

La mujer se giró hacia Matt sin poder ocultar su cara de sorpresa. El chico agachó la cabeza y ella se echó a llorar. "Ahora se hace la víctima" pensaba Matthew "si supiera cuánto he sufrido yo, por cuántos años he odiado la escuela". El policía sacó un pañuelo dejándose ablandar por el incesante llanto, luego ambos se metieron en el despacho.

Al cabo de un rato que a Matt se le hizo eterno, el comisario jefe le hizo pasar, se sentó al lado de su madre que lo miraba compungida.

- No se sus motivos ni me interesan. El caso es que ha dejado usted a un menor sin vigilancia -sentenció señalando al muchacho rubio- y la escuela avisó a la policía. Antes de aclarar este malentendido hemos llamado a un psicoanalista especializado en niños -un hombre alto y moreno que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación le estrechó la mano a la madre.

- Debía haberle metido en una escuela privada, ya sabía yo.. -masculló esta para sí, pero sonrió al hombre que le tendía la mano. Luego le tocó el turno a Matt.

- Déjeme decirle que el comportamiento de su hijo no es casual -empezó- es un adicto a los juegos. No puede vivir sin ellos.

- Yo no soy... no necesito.. -las palabras no salían de la boca de Matt. No podía creerlo. Después de tantos años con los juegos cómo única forma de vida, pretendían arrebatárselos también.

- Esto comporta varios trastornos tales como el síndrome de abstinencia, la depresión y el ser antisocial. Dime muchacho -preguntó amablemente- ¿tienes amigos?

- Claro! Me conocen en varios raids, mi nombre es respetado y tengo la lista de contactos llena de gente -dijo el joven orgulloso.

-¿Amigos reales? De esos con los que sales y te relacionas fuera de una pantalla o cualquier aparato electrónico.

No.. -murmuró el rubio después de una pausa. El psicólogo sonrió satisfecho.

- Eso pensaba. Por ahora, la forma legal de hacerlo y no acarrear problemas es la siguiente: va a tener que ir a un centro sanitario.

- ¿Qué? -Matt abrió los ojos de par en par. Un centro sanitario era otro eufemismo para "manicomio" o "loquero", con mucha gente real a su alrededor, y para colmo demente- No pienso ir.

- Allí asistirás a sesiones diarias con un profesional hasta que veamos progresos. De esta forma se soluciona cualquier problema con el instituto que pudiera tener -inquirió el hombre mirando a la madre. Esta observó a su hijo, demasiado sorprendido para articular palabra.

- ¿En verdad le hace falta internarse? -preguntó la mujer al fin, a lo que Matt le lanzó una mirada agradecida- Quiero decir, podría simplemente ir al psicólogo.

- Su hijo carece de vida social, se ha saltado clases y sus notas parece que concuerdan con los resultados de esta obsesión -replicó el hombre- Además, usted también es culpable por no vigilarle cómo debía. ¿Qué cree que puede objetar a eso?- la madre agachó la cabeza pensativa.

- De acuerdo. Es lo mejor para Matt -resolvió.

- NO! No es lo mejor para mi, mamá! -el chico se negaba en redondo a aceptar el veredicto impuesto por los adultos- No estoy loco y no necesito falsos amigos, me volveré loco allí!

- Matthew Williams, se ha decidido con la aprobación paterna que asistas al sanatorio de Redville para recuperarte de tu obsesión y relacionarte con personas reales.

- No veo qué bien me puede hacer relacionarme con esa clase de personas -replicó el rubio, pero el policía sólo lo miraba con pena.

Ya nadie le escuchaba. Le hicieron salir de la habitación para torturarse con pensamientos horribles acerca de su situación actual. Después de un rato salieron del despacho y quedaron madre e hijo frente a frente, la primera sin despegar la vista del suelo y el otro mirándola con resentimiento. Un oficial se acercó a ellos.

- Debemos proceder ahora mismo, tus posesiones se enviarán a la dirección indicada -señaló.

- Mamá! -el chico se aferró a la mujer asustado, pero ella parecía impasible. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que le reprendía y estaba decepcionada, pero más allá de ello le importaba la vergüenza social que suponía tener que enviar a su propio hijo a un sanatorio.

- Vete ya -dijo sin devolverle el abrazo, sus brazos cayendo a los costados sin ningún signo de que fueran a alzarse y corresponder. Matthew la soltó con lágrimas en los ojos y vio la mirada fría y calculadora de su propia madre, decidiendo qué iba a decir a la gente. Tragó saliva y se separó de ella.

- Adiós -respondió siguiendo al oficial hasta el coche patrulla.

Una vez dentro, el hombre encendió el ruidoso motor y advirtió a Matt que descansara, pues el viaje se haría pesado. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró por la ventanilla. Cuándo era pequeño solía soñar con conducir un coche cómo en el que ahora mismo iba montado. Qué ironía.

Los párpados se le fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que finalmente cayó rendido por el cansancio mental del día.

- Eh muchacho, despierta, ya hemos llegado -Matt entreabrió los ojos, el policía lo sacudía suavemente- vamos, todavía tengo que volver a la ciudad y son cuatro horas de viaje.

Matthew se desperezó y salió al exterior. El aire frío de la noche le golpeó en la cara. Frente a él tenía un edificio relativamente viejo, pintado de negro y gris, con varias ventanas en forma de U dispuestas en la planta baja, y otras cuadradas más nuevas dónde supuso que estarían los dormitorios.

El oficial llamó al timbre y esperaron. Una enfermera les abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos verdes y brillaban con alegría, tanto que Matt se preguntó a si mismo cómo alguien de su profesión podía parecer tan feliz.

- Vengo por el chico, arreglaron los papeles esta tarde -la joven asintió y miró al muchacho de la sudadera grande.

- ¿Nombre?

- Matthew Williiams -abrió la puerta del todo y le hizo un gesto al rubio para que entrara.

- Bienvenido Matthew, pasa -el chico hizo lo que le indicaba y el oficial se despidió de la enfermera deseándole una buena noche. Ella le condujo por los pasillos hasta el ascensor - Mañana tendrás tiempo de verlo todo, pero por el momento todos están acostados. Antes de que te asignen una habitación dormirás aquí -abrió la puerta de un cuarto pequeño, con apenas una cama de sábanas blancas y un escritorio.

- Gracias -murmuró Matt, y la chica le revolvió el pelo.

- No te preocupes por nada, suelen pintar esta clase de sitios cómo manicomios pero no tienen nada del otro mundo. Basta con que sigas las normas.

El rubio asintió y la enfermera se fue, no sin antes preguntarle si le apetecía comer algo. Había dicho que aquel lugar no tenía nada de peligroso, pero a Matt no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que cerrara la puerta con llave al salir. Suspiró y se tiró en la cama, mirando la hora en el reloj blanco de pared.

Se quitó la sudadera y las deportivas, dejó las gafas en el escritorio y se metió en la cama. Su vida había dado un cambio drástico en a penas pocas horas. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir él, que rehuía el contacto humano de cualquier ser que no estuviera formado por píxeles? No tenía amigos ni nadie que le echara de menos, a juzgar por la reacción de su madre.

Matthew había llegado a la conclusión de que si ciertamente tenía esperanzas de ponerse en contacto con alguien, se habían disuelto aquel día. El mundo era un lugar cruel dónde cada uno se preocupaba únicamente por si mismo. La persona que le había dado la vida bien podría habérsela arrebatado.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué nadie entendía que él era feliz en sus mundos imaginarios? ¿Que rehuía de la gente porque no la necesitaba en la vida real? No se sentía sólo, nunca más. Ya había cometido ese error antes y prefería vivir sin socializar que participar en esa tragicomedia que eran el instituto y la vida en general.

No quería fingir más. Antes solía preguntarse a si mismo dónde esta la verdad y cuál es la mentira, cómo si estuvieran atados con cadenas. Y comprendió que la solución era no tener sentido y apartarse de lo que todos sabían. Al no tener valor para enfrentar cara a cara la realidad, decidió evitarla.

Esa era su forma de ser. Bien sabía que todos, hasta los mas populares y la gente que parecía perfecta, tenían complejos. Se trataba sólo de saber esconderlos y de la forma en que los encubrían. Mentirosos, todos ellos sin excepción. No podía con tanta hipocresía.

Dio vueltas y mas vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que al final se durmió.

* * *

**Esta nueva historia surgió hace bastante tiempo. Siempre tuve la impresión de que Canadá (nuestro Matthew) debía ser un friki, a su manera, al igual que lo es Alfred, y que de esta forma volcaba sus inseguridades y complejos en los juegos, negándose a relacionarse con alguien más. **

**Me gustan los psiquiátricos y romances dementes. Me parece un lugar dónde encontrar algo normal entre tanta locura debe ser muy extraño, y el hecho de que se contradiga lo hace aún más interesante. **

**Pero bueno, dejo ya de aburriros. Vosotros juzgaréis, yo sólo tenía que escribirlo. Lo necesitaba. Era una obsesión que salió del tirón entre las teclas, y espero que os guste. **


End file.
